Feliz Navidad
by staraky
Summary: Castle, tiene una idea la noche de Navidad. Darle una oportunidad, espero que os guste de la misma forma que espero vuestros comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. Es un Short


**Sé que este short llega un pelín tarde, pero hasta hoy he logrado que saliera algo de mi cerebro que no fuese tremendamente doloroso. Espero que haya quedado algo medio decente, de la misma forma que espero que os guste. **

* * *

Sabía dónde encontrarla en una noche como esa, cogió el abrigo, la bufanda y los guates y salió de casa.

Caminó un rato hasta llegar a su garaje, y se montó en el Mercedes, para no perder la costumbre el Ferrari estaba en manos de Esposito, negó con la cabeza nunca debió aceptar aquel trato ahora había perdido su juguete preferido por un mes entero y además Lanie se subía por las paredes.

¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no meterte en las vidas de los demás? Se preguntó al tiempo que daba al contacto del vehículo. Pero es que para él era imposible no hacer todo lo posible por ver felices a sus amigos, y sabía que Espo y Lanie estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sólo que ellos eran un poco cabezotas, sobre todo la forense y no daba su brazo a torcer. Tendría que pensar en la siguiente "trampa" para lograr que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Detuvo su coche frente a la 12th – Feliz Navidad Robert – saludó al policía de puerta y se metió en el ascensor pulsando el 4. Esperaba que ella estuviese allí, no había llamado y tal vez hubiera habido un caso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la tranquilidad en aquella planta habitualmente tan movida, hizo que contuviese la respiración por unos segundos. Sintió que estaba a punto de romper la paz de ella y por un momento pensó que su idea podía no haber sido tan buena.

Pese a sus temores comenzó a caminar hacia las mesas de los detectives, allí estaba, la observó desde lejos, parecía inmersa en su propio mundo, tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y se frotaba las sienes y en su frente estaba marcada una arruga, la que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en algo que la angustiaba. Seguro que está pensando en ella, se dijo a sí mismo.

Ella giró un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, pero manteniéndola entre sus manos, se mordió el labio inferior y negó. No podía ser, él se había marchado a casa a celebrar la Navidad con sus mujeres, no podía estar sintiendo su presencia, pero aquel aroma era inconfundible. Levantó la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que él llegaba y se sentaba en su silla.

-Feliz Navidad detective – dejó sobre la mesa la bolsa que había traído.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Feliz Navidad a ti también Castle ¿Qué haces aquí? Te creía con tus mujeres en casa.

-Ya ves, pensé que tú también te merecías una cena especial – contestó él encogiéndose de hombro- ¿Has cenado? – Ella negó- Bien, pues entonces cenemos – tomó la bolsa con una de sus manos y la otra la tendió esperando el movimiento de Kate.

- No tengo hambre – él la miró, sonrió y pronunció un pequeño "vamos" logrando que ella se pusiera en pie y tomase su mano.

Se encaminaron a la sala de descanso – Espera un segundo, tengo que preparar la mesa – hizo que ella esperase sin entrar en la sala- será sólo un momento.

Kate sonrió y negó con su cabeza al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ¿Cómo podía ser así con ella? Se preguntó. Había dejado a su madre y a su hija en casa y había ido hasta la comisaría sólo para cenar con ella, sólo pensar en eso dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la detective.

-Listo, ya puedes entrar –Rick se acercó hasta la puerta y le tendió la mano acompañándola hasta su sitio en la improvisada mesa de Navidad- No puede traer toda una decoración, espero que lo que traje te guste – Kate le miró sonriendo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillas por las lágrimas.

-Gracias Castle – ante ella se encontraba una mesa con un pequeño mantel con diseño navideño, unas velas, dos copas con el vino ya servido y dos platos con langosta.

-¿Brindamos? – le tendió una copa de vino tomando él la otra.

- Me encantaría, pero estoy de servicio – Rick, se acercó hasta el fregadero vaciando allí el contenido de la copa, la enjuagó y regresó a la mesa.

-No pasa nada, tengo también zumo – sacó un pequeño envase de zumo de naranja sirviéndolo en la copa de ella- ¿Mejor? – Kate asintió tomando la copa entre sus manos- Brindemos – chocaron sus copas y dieron un sorbo- Será mejor que nos sentemos, la cena se enfría y estas langostas gratinadas deben comerse calientes.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, recordando algunos de los momentos más graciosos que habían vivido durante aquellos cuatro años que se conocían. Kate se tensó un momento al recordar el día de su disparo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el dejando los cafés sobre la mesa.

-Sí, todo bien, no te preocupes – intentó sonreír pero sólo logró que le saliera una extraña mueca.

-Kate – le tomó las manos- me puedes contar todo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – ella asintió sintiéndose la peor persona sobre la tierra.

Ahí estaba él, celebrando la cena de navidad con ella en lugar de en su casa, haciéndola sentir especial, tratándola como nadie lo había hecho nunca y ella era tan mezquina de no poder decirle que recordaba todo y que ella también le amaba.

-Estoy bien, en serio Castle, no te preocupes – dijo cuando logró reponerse- Son estas malditas fechas, me recuerdan todo lo que perdí – Rick se levantó, Kate le miró y de repente sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Ahora estoy aquí contigo, no permitiré que el dolor te haga caer – acarició con ternura la espalda de la detective – Vamos, levántate – dijo de repente – tenemos que ir a un sitio.

-Castle, estoy de guardia.

-Pero llevas tu móvil, cualquier cosa te pueden llamar. Tenemos que ir a un lugar- tiraba de ella hacia la puerta.

No pudo negarse, se pusieron los abrigos y salieron de la 12th.

-Sube – abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella montase.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos? – preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Ya lo verás detective – contestó sin mirarla. Pensando si había sido una buena idea o si ella le mataría por ello.

Cerca de media hora después se encontraban en el lugar.

-Castle – fue lo único que pudo decir debido a las lágrimas.

-Pensé que te gustaría felicitarle las fiestas, si ha sido un error te pido disculpas. Prometo que nunca más volveré a tomar decisiones así. Ya sé que es tu vida, y que no te gusta que me meta en ella, pero pensé que era una buena idea, no lo hice con malas intenciones –como siempre que se ponía nervioso comenzó a hablar sin parar no dejando que Kate dijese nada.

-Castle – repitió ella.

-Si quieres darme un puñetazo lo entenderé – continuaba con su parloteo.

-Rick, por favor, cállate – logró decir ella. Oír su nombre en boca de ella hizo que la mirase y se callase- Gracias – se lanzó a sus brazos- gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-Always – Kate le besó la mejilla y entrelazo su mano con la de él comenzando a caminar, juntos, en silencio.

Rick se perdió en su mente, ella le había llamado por su nombre, le había besado y entrelazado su mano con la suya, quizás había una esperanza para ellos.

-Hoy he venido con alguien – se apretó al cuerpo de Rick- quiero que le conozcas, es Rick. Castle, te he hablado muchas veces en estos últimos cuatro años de él – Escuchar aquello hizo que él besase la cabeza de Kate- sobre todo desde el día en el que me dispararon, desde entonces siempre que vengo te hablo de él y de mi miedo - ¿Miedo? Se preguntó Rick- Feliz Navidad mamá, hoy estoy aquí por él, Rick decidió que la mejor forma de celebrar la Navidad era viniendo hasta aquí para que estuviéramos juntas algunos minutos – Castle soltó la mano de la detective y se alejó un poco. Kate le miró sin entender.

-Estaré justo ahí – señaló un banco cercano – es vuestro momento- dijo alejándose.

Treinta minutos después Kate se acercó hasta él, a cada paso que daba sentía como lo que quedaba de su muro se derruía, ¿qué más necesitaba para saber que él era el hombre de su vida?

-Rick – Él levantó su vista y se perdió en aquellos ojos que le miraban fijamente- Vámonos – alargó su mano para que él se incorporase.

-¿Todo bien? – Ella se abrazó a él escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del escritor- Kate asintió.

El viaje de regreso hasta la 12th lo hicieron en silencio cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Rick la acompañó hasta su mesa, era tarde y debía regresar a casa.

-Debo irme detective, mañana nos tenemos que dar los regalos en casa – dijo disculpándose.

-Yo también te quiero Rick – dijo al fin, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules- Gracias por el mejor regalo de Navidad que podías hacerme – acercó sus labios a los de él y dejó un tierno beso en ellos- Te quiero desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni sé el momento exacto. Perdón por tardar tanto en confesarlo pero me daba pánico lo que sentía por ti, no quiero perderte, no quiero ser una más en tu lista de conquistas, no lo soportaría – aquella confesión la hacía con el corazón en la mano, no pensaba dejarse nada dentro- Quiero intentarlo – dijo finalmente con algo de miedo.

-Te quiero Kate, sé hace mucho tiempo que eres la mujer de mi vida. Nunca podrías ser una más, porque nunca ha habido nadie que fuese dueña de mi corazón como lo eres tú. Te quiero – repitió tomando el rostro de la detective entre sus manos- Gracias por este regalo de Navidad – ambos sonrieron fundiéndose en un beso.


End file.
